Painting
by I'llDieLaughingAtYou
Summary: Akaya and Niou are painting....Akaya gets scared and Niou is being weird. One shot..Niouhara!


Akaya sighed, he was bored, tired, he despraetly needed to do his homework and here he was, painting a freakin room. With his current crush, Niou Masaharu. Yay... Akaya growled in frustration and tried to glare a hole through the wall. Niou snickered silently behind him. But Akaya knew...yes...he knew.

"Urusai!" He shouted whirling around only to find his eyes level with Niou's. He yelped and jumped backwards...into a _just_ painted wall. Akaya's eyes widened and he once again jumped, forward this time, and pulled at his shit, trying to find of any paint had got on it. It had. "Baka Niou-sempai, now I've got paint on-" Niou's face twisted into an evil smirk that set Akaya on edge and then he took a step forwards. In response Akaya slouched and ran past Niou and away from the wall. "Wipe that smirk of your face Sempai, it's creepy." Akaya glanced wairly at Niou, he should have been used to the silver haired boy by now but of course he wasn't, Niou pulled way to many tricks, nobody besides maybe Yagyuu could get used to him. Niou smirked wider, turned around and took a step closer to Akaya, again, Akaya stepped back, again.

"Awwww Aka-chan, you look tense," In his head Niou was laughing up a storm but the wary Akaya needn't know that, besides, this was way to amusing. "What's wrong?" Niou said as innocently as he could. Akaya glared at his Sempai and looked around him, maybe there was a way out. While Akaya was searching for an exit Niou stepped forward and enclosed Akaya between his arms and the table. Akaya glanced up sharply and his breath hitched slightly at the close proximity of Niou.

"B-baka Niou-sempai, why are you so close?" Akaya asked, trying to shove away Niou's arms, he wasn't suceeding. Something stirred in Niou's chest as he heard Akaya's breath hitch and saw him try to escape. He ignored it for the moment and opted instead to lean down and whisper something in Akaya's ear.

"You look scared Aka-chan." The grip on Niou's arms tightened and he felt Akaya shiver. Akaya blushed heavily and felt his heart starting to hurt, Niou was just playing with him, he had probably found out that Akaya had a crush on him and now he was exploiting it. The thought made Akaya's eyes sting with unshead tears and he unconciously lowered his head so that his bangs were sheilding his eyes.

"Jerk," He said quietly."Why are you doing this?" Akaya's grip tightened again, making Niou wince a little and there was a little twinge in his heart. '_Akaya. I...like akaya...don't I? That's what this is, why I tease him so much more, and love making him swirm. I love Akaya Kirihara._' Niou thought suddenly, he smiled softly and grasped Akaya's chin, when he made Akaya look at him he saw the unshed tears in his eyes and mentaly grimaced. '_I caused this...didn't I, I did know that he liked me._' "S-sempai." Akaya stuttered and tried to forced his gaze away from Niou's.

Niou smirked and murmmered "Bratling." quielty before swooping down and capturing Akaya's lips in a searing kiss. Akaya gasped the moment Niou's lips touched his, letting Niou gain acsess to his mouth. Niou smirked into the kiss and pulled Akaya close, as close as he could get him, and continued his exploration of the other's mouth. Shivers coursed through Akaya and Niou could feel them. He pressed Akaya up against the counter and broke the kiss before attacking Akaya's neck. Akaya moaned softly and craned his head to the side, giving Niou better acsess to him neck. Niou kissed and nipped and bit at Akaya's neck while caressing his stomach underneath his tennis shirt. Every moan and gasp that came out of Akaya made Niou more aroused. Akaya buried a hand in Niou's silver hair, making the hairband fall out, waves of pleasure passed through him but soon enough he wanted to kiss Niou again. He grabbed Niou's hair and pulled him up before kissing him feircely. _SLAM! _Akaya and Niou jumped apart and swung around to see Marui grinning at them from the door.

"Neee? I see you move fast Aka-chan!" Marui ran away laughing towards the rest of the regulars, who had all seen Akaya and Niou, leaving them staring at the door, wide eyed.

Owari

A/N: I decided not to make it smut considering that...I cant write it TT anyway please please please review!! 3


End file.
